Obnoxious Celtic Guard
するエルフの |ja_romaji = Honrōsuru Erufu no Kenshi |ja_trans = Retrained Elf Swordsman |anime_name = Obnoxious Celtic Guardian |it_anime_name = Guardiano Celtico Ripugnante |de_anime_name = Abscheulicher Elfenschwertkämpfer |dbtname = Obnoxious Celtic Guardian |image = ObnoxiousCelticGuard-LCYW-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Warrior |type2 = Effect |level = 4 |atk = 1400 |def = 1200 |number = 52077741 |effect = Continuous |vilore = Lá này không thể bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu với quái thú có 1900 ATK trở lên. |lore = This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK. |de_lore = Diese Karte wird nicht als Ergebnis eines Kampfes mit einem Monster mit einer ATK von 1900 oder höher zerstört. (Führe die Schadensberechnung normal durch) |pt_lore = Esta carta não é destruída em batalha ao batalhar com um monstro que possua 1900 ou mais de ATK. |es_lore = Esta carta no puede ser destruida como resultado de una batalla con un monstruo con 1900 ATK o más.(El cálculo de daño se aplica normalmente). |ja_lore = このカードは攻撃力１９００以上のモンスターとの戦闘では破壊されない。 |zh_lore = 這張卡不會被攻擊力1900以上的怪獸戰鬥破壞。（傷害計算適用） |dbtlore = This card cannot be destroyed in a battle with a monster with ATK 1900 or higher (damage calculation is applied normally). |en_sets = 2004 Collectors Tins (CT1-EN006 - ScR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN112 - UR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-EN007 - C) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-EN036 - C) |eu_sets = Retro Pack 2 (RP02-EN086 - R) |fr_sets = Boîtes à Collectionner 2004 (CT1-FR006 - ScR) Genèse Ténébreuse 2 (DB2-FR112 - UR) Deck de Structure 5: Le Triomphe du Guerrier (SD5-FR007 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-FR086 - R) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR036 - C) |de_sets = Sammel-Tins 2004 (CT1-DE006 - ScR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE112 - UR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-DE007 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-DE086 - R) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE036 - C) |it_sets = Tin da Collezione 2004 (CT1-IT006 - ScR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT112 - UR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-IT007 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-IT086 - R) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT036 - C) |sp_sets = Latas Coleccionables 2004 (CT1-SP006 - ScR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP112 - UR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-SP007 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-SP086 - R) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP036 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (2011) (BE02-JP086 - R) Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP112 - UR) Duelist Legacy Volume.4 (DL4-125 - R) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-JP007 - C) Structure Deck: Yugi (YU-03 - UR) Structure Deck: Yugi Volume 2 (SY2-014 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR112 - UR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-KR007 - C) |ntr_sets = Cursed Darkness |wc6_sets = Warrior Collection A All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 19 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_dm = 099, 100, 101, 103, 108, 109, 117, 160, 161, 162, 163, 164, 168, 169, 181, 182, 184, 196, 197, 220 |anime_gx = 005, 179, 180 |archetype1 = Elf |attack1 = Cannot be destroyed by battle |anime_mov = Present |database_id = 5244 }}